Bruises
by gunman
Summary: Shinji and Ritsuko find comfort each others arms after learning of the others pain. Chapter 2 uploaded. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_**BRUISES**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own NGE or its characters.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko Akagi walked through the streets of Tokyo-3, weeping. She felt always dirty after meeting with 'him'. She had promised herself repeatedly that each time had been the last one. But each time he called her, she returned. If only he'd show her a small sign of love. She shook her head at that impossibility, her tears now reaching her skirt. If at least he were kind...

She put a hand to her face. It hurt there where the commander has showed his 'passion'... A reminder until he returned from his trip to China, and he called her again.

She thought herself a fool. Like her mother before her. But she couldn't help but return to his side each time he called her.

Sometimes she wished that he could be nicer. Sometimes...she wished someone would...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji Ikari paid for the groceries at the register and waited as the clerk bagged his order. He sucked up his upcoming pain as he grabbed the large bag and lifted it off the counter. His ribs still ached and his arms stung, reminding him to go easy.

Once again the impression of his temperamental roommate had made it's mark, and he himself had been the 'beneficiary', as it were. He shook it off, ignoring the pain, as he usually did. He had too, as his guardian, and he used the term loosely, was just not the helpful type.

He knew what she'd say: 'Wounds will heal, pain will vanish, and girls like scars.'

Naturally that brought him little comfort.

He wondered what exactly it was that the redhead disliked in him so much. Was it his helpfulness? His cleanliness? His soft-spoken manner? He couldn't figure it out. He sighed as he exited the store, wishing that someone would show him the kindness he yearned for.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As it was, the two deep-in-thought people didn't see each other as they turned the corner at the same time, bumping into each other with only a slight disorientation.

"Oh! Excuse me I didn't see..." he bowed, only to be stopped in mid-sentence.

"Shinji?"

The boy in question looked up and saw the blond-haired visage of Ritsuko Akagi.

"Dr Akagi? I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Shinji. You didn't injure me." _Unlike your father_... she thought. "What are you doing out this..." She then noticed his bag of groceries. "Is that for Misato or Asuka?"

"Uh, Asuka. She wanted something else other than ramen tonight." Shinji explained.

"Right. Most Japanese can live on that stuff, but not our western pilot." she smirked.

"I guess not. Anyway I'm sorry I ran into you."

"Don't be. For all I know you could have been a mugger."

Shinji balked, but he realized she was joking. He smiled, and then frowned as his eyes finally saw something he hadn't noticed right away.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're face. It looks bruised." he said moving closer to examine it.

Ritsuko put her hand over the bruise and shuffled her feet to turn away.

"It's nothing, Shinji. I...just had a little..."

"Someone hit you." he stated. Having been the recipient of multiple injuries, Shinji easily recognized the signs of another's aggression.

Now it was Ritsuko's turn to be shocked. How had he figured it out, and so quickly?

"We need to call the police or..."

_Like that would do any good_. "No. I...I'm not hurt Shinji. I'm fine. Really."

Shinji didn't seemed totally convinced. "Well, at least let me walk you home. To make sure you're alright."

She lowered her hand and gave a slight smile at his concern.

"And we need to get that looked at before it gets worse." he pressed.

_He seems genuinely concerned. That's sweet. _"Alright, Shinji. If you insist."

The young man walked Ritsuko to her apartment, keeping as close as he dared. When they reached the apartment, Ritsuko fumbled with her keys and eventually got them open. As they stepped inside, the bottle blond doctor was assaulted by a mewling little ball of fur.

"Hello Chester." Ritsuko said as she picked up the little cat.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Shinji observed.

"Maybe because you never asked." she smiled back as she nuzzled the cat and set it down.

Shinji followed her in and set the groceries down, fishing a first aid kit out of the bag.

"Uh, do you have a bowl, some ice, and any Vitamin C?"

"Kitchen, second left drawer from the stove and the cupboard above it. Ice is in the fridge."

Shinji went into the kitchen and was back in a minute.

"Alright, let's get that bruise looked at. We can't have our chief scientist going around looking like she's been in a bar fight." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Dr Akagi smiled as she gently took a seat across from Shinji. He pulled out a small bottle of retinoid cream and poured a small amount of it into a bowl he had gotten from the kitchen. He crushed the Vitamin C pill into powder and mixed it with the cream. She watched as he then took a napkin to hold the ice cube, rubbed said cube in the mix, and then gently applied it to her face.

"Looks like you've done this before." she said to him.

"Well, when you fight Angels..." he said, but not finishing. He didn't have to.

Dr Akagi mumbled her understanding, though it would've shocked her to learn that his own bruises has actually come from a more terrestrial foe. She sighed as he attended her, his gentle ministrations were calming to the doctor. Her eyes looked up and she found herself staring at the young man. He was centered, eyes never blinking, totally focused on the task at hand.

She took in all his features, little things that she hadn't noticed before. His soft wavy brown hair that looked only slightly uncombed. His gentle staring blue eyes which seemed to radiate concern and worry. His clean, unblemished Japanese skin, a sure sign of good hygiene and health. The light purple bruise on the underside of his jaw...

The What On Where? What was this? Where had that come from? She hadn't noticed it before.

"Shinji."

"Yes, Dr Akagi?"

"Where did you get this bruise?" she asked as she gently touched the bruise on his jaw.

"Oh. That." he said as he pulled away from her. "Asuka was...insistent about me going out to get her food." he explained, turning his head down. "Your bruise should be gone by tomorrow." quickly changing the subject and stepping into the kitchen with the items he had borrowed. "Uh, can I use your bathroom for a minute?" he asked as he retrieved the grocery bag from the table.

"Uh, sure. It's right down the hall." she pointed.

"Arigato." he bowed and walked to it.

As he left, Ritsuko felt that something was wrong. Her instincts had never been razor sharp, but it was as if something were compelling her to follow the boy. And something also troubled her.

_Why did he take the grocery bag with him?_ She wondered as she slowly moved towards the bathroom, hoping that she wouldn't catch him on the toilet.

As it was the door wasn't closed all the way, and there was just enough of a breach to allow her to look inside.

What she saw shocked her.

Shinji Ikari was standing in front of the mirror without his shirt on, applying generous amounts of the same retinoid cream to his own bruises. Bruises that were on his arms, his back, his chest, his face, and the sides of his stomach. He was also applying pain reliever cream on those same wounds, cream that would go hot to dull the pain, and then cool to relax the muscles.

But what shocked Ritsuko the most were the other bruises he had. The ones that looked lighter in color, like they had almost finished healing.

_Older bruises_. She thought with some unusual discomfort.

She then saw him take out a bottle of 500 mg pain killers and popped four of them into his mouth. He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes, as if he was struggling to stand up. He looked like he was in pain, or about to pass out. He breathed deeply for several minutes, then put his shirt on.

She hadn't noticed before that he had been wearing a long sleeved shirt, especially since it was so warm out. Now she understood why.

She saw him pull out a spray can of deodorant from the bag and spray himself...heavily.

_Why is he...of course. The retinoid. The pain reliever cream. It has a fairly noticeable smell to it. He's disguising himself so no one knows. But why?_ Ritsuko thought again as she could smell the retinoid on her face. _Maybe so no one knows he has injuries? But why...Oh, Shinji. Why do you carry all your problems yourself?_

Ritsuko moved back from the door and waited until Shinji emerged.

The door finally slid open and Shinji stopped before the faux blonde doctor. He noticed the look on her face. A mixed look of concern, irritation, anxiousness, and sadness.

"Dr Akagi?"

"How long has this been going on, Shinji?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato Katsuragi wasn't sure what was going on, but when NERV's chief scientist calls the Director of Operations and practically _orders_ you to come over to her apartment, it had to be important.

Even at 10:30 at night.

_Wonder what Ritsuko wants to talk to me about? And this late at night? And where the heck is Shinji? Section 2 hasn't been able to find him at all. Damn idiots_. Misato wondered as she arrived at her friends apartment complex.

She took the elevator up to her apartment and rapped on the door.

To her surprise, Shinji Ikari answered the door.

"Shinji? What are you doing here?" the shocked major asked.

"I walked Dr Akagi home after we ran into each other on the street." he answered as the young pilot let his guardian in.

"You volunteered, or she asked you to walk her home?" she queried, slightly teasing.

"That's not important right now, Misato. The reason I called you is." the faux-blond said, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression one of seriousness.

Misato recognized that grimace plainly enough.

"And that reason would be?" Misato asked, wondering why she hadn't mentioned it over the phone.

The doctor sighed as she turned to Shinji. "Shinji, please take your shirt off."

The boy blushed a little and slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

"What is this Ritz? You invited me over just to see Shinji do a little strip-tease?" she joked, but her friends mood did not change.

Misato's line of sight switched from the boy to her young charge, her smile falling into a shocked drop-jaw expression when she saw the lite purple bruises all over Shinji's body, a slight scent of deodorant mixed with retinoid cream catching her attention.

It took Misato several seconds to realize what was going on, when she did...

_Well that explains why he started wearing those long-sleeved shirts around the apartment. But when did this start? And who has been doing this to him?_ Of course her logical mind came up with only one obvious answer. _Asuka!_

"Shinji, why didn't you ever say anything?" she asked him.

Shinji looked at her, shocked and crushed. Misato saw the look.

"I DID SAY SOMETHING! Every time Asuka hit me I cried for you to stop her, but you just ignored me, like it wasn't your business."

Ritsuko looked at Misato.

"Is this true?" the doctor asked the major.

"I...I just thought that was Asuka's way of showing affection." Misato replied.

"If she falls in love with him, he's probably going to end up dead." she said, not making it a joke.

The female major now had a disappointed-in-herself look on her face as she moved to hug Shinji, mumbling an 'I'm so sorry, Shinji-kun' as she did.

"I'm sorry too, Misato, because under the circumstances, I'm removing Shinji from your apartment and moving him into mine." she said as she turned to Shinji. "Is that alright?"

"That's...fine with me." Shinji stated, obviously a little shocked to have such a thing happen to him. Even though he had liked staying with Misato, being around Asuka was not healthy for him.

Naturally Misato was upset about that. "You can't do this, Ritz!"

"As the head scientist of NERV I have full authority to do what is in the best interest of the pilots. And staying with you, it seems, is not what is best for Shinji."

"I'll take this to the commander!"

"Given the physical evidence upon the Third Child, and the obvious aggressive nature of the Second, I don't think he'll side with you. And right now, the commander's on a business trip to China and won't be back for at least a week."

"I'll go to the Sub-Commander!"

"My authority supersedes your own, MAJOR! The pilots health is in question, and you are not the answer."

As much as she hated to admit it, and while she did care for the boy, she knew Ritsuko was right. She had failed as a guardian, and she couldn't make up for it

"Alright." she said reluctantly. "I'll bring Shinji's stuff by tomorrow. Tonight I'm going to have a little talk with Asuka."

Shinji's attention snapped at this. "Misato, don't. It's not that bad."

"That's a matter of opinion." Ritsuko said.

"Please Misato, I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me."

"Because of you? Shinji, _she's_ part of the reason your bruised right now. She is the trouble!"

Shinji moved to hug his guardian. "Please Misato. Don't do anything to Asuka, alright?"

Ritsuko watched the tender scene and realized that if Shinji cared this much for someone who had caused him pain, she could only imagine how he'd react to someone who was genuinely nice to him.

"Alright, Shinji, I won't do anything. But Asuka still needs to be punished for this."

"We can deal with that at a later time." Ritsuko said. "But as for right now, it would probably be advisable for Asuka to have no contact with Shinji outside of NERV. School is unavoidable at this point."

Misato sighed again. "Alright."

"Thank you Misato." Shinji smiled. "Oh, here. This is the stuff Asuka asked me to get for her." he said as he pulled the grocery bag off the table and handed it to her.

This confused Misato. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Asuka had you go for groceries? This time of night?"

"Well..." he started to say.

"Maybe staying with Ritsuko is better for you." she sighed.

With a parting hug the purple-haired major left the apartment.

"Well, it looks like I got a new roommate." Ritsuko smiled at the boy, who smiled back weakly.

The pair spent the rest of the night getting to know each other. As it was Friday, they didn't need to worry about Shinji missing school tomorrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Checkmate!" the scientist grinned.

"Again? That's the third time in a row." Shinji groaned. "I should have known better than to play chess against a scientist."

"True, but that's why this is called 'me teaching you how to play'." she smiled.

"What was that last move you used to win?" he asked as he reset the board.

"It's called Castling. When the rook and the king trade places. A definite advantage since the king can only move one place at a time." Ritsuko explained.

"Castling." he repeated. "Sounds like a good strategy."

"It usually works, but it's only one aspect of playing chess."

"Meow." a little voice cried out as Shinji felt something rub against his leg.

"I think someone wants some attention." Ritsuko smiled.

Shinji picked up Chester and cradled him in his arms. The cat nuzzled Shinji and settled in quickly for a nap.

"Looks like Chester's taken quickly to you, Shinji." she said as she got up and moved to him. "I'd better put him to bed."

"Can you leave him, for awhile. I think he's comfortable." Shinji said, cradling the purring cat.

"Of course, Shinji. I'll get you a blanket." she said and went to do just that.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji stayed at Ritsuko's apartment the whole weekend. Misato made good on her promise to bring Shinji's stuff by the following day. Not that there was a lot. Just his clothes, his toothbrush, his SDAT and his cello.

Ritsuko was impressed. She didn't know Shinji actually played a musical instrument. So much so that she asked Shinji to play something for her.

A little nervous about actually performing for someone else, besides those in his imagination, Shinji decided to play a piece he had been working on.

It was _Allemande_, First Suite, by Johann Sebastian Bach.

Ritsuko recognized the piece fairly well, and even though Shinji didn't get it exactly right, she was impressed that he had attempted to learn that one. After all, the skill level required for this piece was very high.

He then played _Amazing Grace_ for her. Somehow it put Chester to sleep right on the floor.

Sunday was pleasant enough. Ritsuko was called to NERV to do some work, so Shinji decided to get his own work done. That meant the laundry, the vacuuming, dusting, and even rearranging the kitchen cabinets filled with food and some pots and pans.

Shinji noticed that Dr Akagi had limited amount of food, which made sense since it was just her and her cat. Actually, it was _very_ limited. She also didn't have a lot of pots and pans for cooking.

With that in mind, Shinji went out and bought the necessary cooking utensils and more food. When Ritsuko got home that evening, she was greeted by the sublime smells coming out of her kitchen. She found that Shinji had prepared a whole family meal.

"Shinji, what's all this?"

"I thought I'd make dinner, Dr Akagi." the boy replied. "The lasagna will be ready in a few minutes. You can wash up if you want."

"Uh...right." she said with a smile.

As she walked through the apartment, the first thing she noticed was how clean the apartment was. Chester's cat hair was even gone. As she went into her room she noticed it was clean as well, the bed made, and even her clothes ironed and hung up in the closet.

_Damn, Shinji. Were you that bored_? she mused as she washed up and changed her clothes.

Dinner consisted of salads with rolls, lasagna for the main course, and ice cream for desert.

Chester even got some fresh catfood with a little lasagna meat in it.

"Wow, Shinji, that was incredible!" Ritsuko sighed happily as she leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach contentedly. "What was the occasion?"

"I just...wanted to thank you for...you know...everything." the boy said meekly.

"If you keep cooking like this, I'm going to be owing you." the doctor smiled.

After dinner and the kitchen were cleaned up the new roommates retired to the living room where Ritsuko watched television as Shinji was ambushed by Chester.

The blond doctor just smiled as she watched the playful scene and listened to the sounds of laughter that had long abandoned her domain.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Monday morning...)

"Breakfast is ready." Shinji said as Chester ate his meal.

"Thank you, Shinji. You didn't have to make it though." Ritsuko said as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm used to it." he shrugged.

Ritsuko sat down and ate her breakfast. Omelets with bacon, cheese and assorted vegetables. "This is excellent, Shinji. It's easy to see why Misato makes you do the cooking."

"If she had her way we'd be eating instant food everyday."

Ritsuko chuckled. "True enough. I hope Asuka is doing alright."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The Katsuragi/Shoryu Apartment...)

"Catch it! Catch it!" Misato shouted as he reloaded her gun and gave chase.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Asuka shouted as she held the two kitchen knives in her hands.

"WARK! WARK!" Pen-Pen shouted as he ran from the creature.

"How is it possible for you to screw up breakfast this much?" Asuka shouted as she deflected the creatures tentacles with the knives.

Misato fired her gun at the living breakfast. "Don't blame me! It was Shinji's turn to cook!"

"It you hadn't let Ritsuko take him!" the redhead shouted as she leaped forward and stab the creature.

"If you hadn't given her a reason to!" the major shouted as she reloaded her gun.

"So this is my fault?" Asuka shouted as she pinned the creature to the floor and backed off.

"YES!" Misato shouted as she unloaded her clip into the creature, effectively finishing it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you alright, Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as Shinji sneezed.

"I think so, Dr Akagi." Shinji replied as he rubbed his nose. "I don't know why I sneezed. I'm sure I'm not sick."

"Maybe somebody's talking about you." she joked.

Shinji bowed his head. "I don't think so." he blushed.

"It's probably nothing then." she said as her car pulled up to the school. "Sorry I live so far, Shinji."

"It's not your fault, Dr Akagi. Thanks for taking me to school."

"Wouldn't want you to be late." she said as he got out. "I'll pick you up after school, Shinji."

"Okay, Dr Akagi. I'll see you then." he said as he closed the door.

"Shinji, call me Ritsuko. Alright?" she smiled at him.

"Alright, Ritsuko." he smiled back as he closed the door.

"Hey, Shinji, who's that?" Toji Suzuhara asked as the car drove off.

"That's Dr Akagi." he said, calling her formally in front of his friends.

"The scientist chick from NERV?" Kensuke Aida asked.

"Why's she giving you a ride to school?" Toji queried.

"Well, Ritsuko lives a bit farther from school than Misato does, and since I don't live with her now, Ritsuko thought..."

"WHAT!" the pair shouted, stopping Shinji in mid-sentence.

"Why Aren't You Living With Misato Anymore?" Toji asked.

"Why Would You Want To Leave?" Kensuke asked.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" they both shouted.

Shinji started backing up, for fear of his hearing.

"At least tell us why." Kensuke asked.

Shinji suddenly looked at the school gates as a certain, grumpy, redhead walked in.

Toji and Kensuke looked at each other and could only nod in total silent agreement.

"Well, that's great and all, you're out from under the Red Demon's claws, but what excuse are we going to use now to come over and see Misato?" Toji asked.

Shinji looked a little hurt as Kensuke slapped the jock in the back of his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?" he asked as Shinji walked past them, into the school building.

"You really are a dumb-jock, Toji." Kensuke said as he pushed his glasses up his face and walked after Shinji.

"What?" the jock asked as he followed the pair inside.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"And then the thing started attacking us, like it knew we were the enemy." Asuka grumbled as she wolfed down her food.

"I didn't think Misato's cooking was that bad, even from what you told me the last time." Hikari said as the pair ate lunch.

"I can't believe I miss Shinji's cooking that much."

"But why did he leave?"

"Something about my bruising him, and..." she suddenly shut up, clamping her hands over her mouth to stop her chattering.

"Bruising him? Asuka!" she gasped.

The pair got into a heated debate about injuries and the like as Shinji's friends were up on the roof of the school.

"I still don't know why you hit me, Kensuke." Toji said.

"Because you basically told him were only nice to him to get close to Misato." Kensuke explained.

"But isn't that...ohhhhh." Toji groaned as he realized what he had unintentionally said.

"Which is probably why he decided to eat in class today."

(Lunchroom...)

"So let me get this straight: you bruise Shinji, he meets this Dr. Akagi on the street, she takes pity on him, calls Misato and has him transferred to her care on Friday."

"That's about it. And on top of that, I have orders from Misato to stay away from the baka til further notice. Can you believe it!" Asuka grumbled.

"I know. He can't even make you lunches anymore." Hikari said.

Asuka turned to her friend. "You know? How do you know that?"

"Uh..."

"Hikari!"

"Well it's just common sense since he's not living with you anymore."

"Oh, right."

"And after what Misato said today..."

"What? Misato called you? For what?"

Hikari mentally slapped herself as she realized her goof.

"Hikari!"

"Just that I was supposed to keep you and Shinji apart. Didn't say why. But now I know."

"She gave YOU orders?" the shocked German asked.

"She _requested_ that I do this as a favor for her. For both Shinji and your well-being."

_Somehow I doubt it was my well-being._ Asuka growled but held her peace. First her manservant and punching bag gets taken away form her, and now her guardian was using her best friend to make sure she doesn't do anything to him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ritsuko's apartment, later that afternoon...

"I think the tests were harder on you than they were me, Ritsuko." Shinji said as he stepped into the apartment.

"You think so?" the blond asked as she dragged herself into the living room.

"You just look...tired. Like you're about to fall asleep."

"I was going over a lot of new data. I barely had lunch. It was all pretty exhausting. And my muscles are sore."

"Lie down on the floor." Shinji offered.

"Huh?"

"I'll give you a massage."

Ritsuko looked confused. "I didn't know you knew how to do that."

"Living with Misato and Asuka, I'm expected to do a lot of things."

Ritsuko nodded with a smile. "Alright."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At that exact moment, the pair of women walked up the stairs to the apartment.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Asuka asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Misato said. She suddenly stopped at the right door. "And here we are."

Before either of them could knock, a low moan caught their ears.

"Ohhhhh, that's so good, Shinji."

Misato and Asuka look at each other in confusion.

"Don't move so much Ritsuko, I'm losing my grip."

Asuka's eyes widened.

"I didn't know you were this talented with your hands, Shinji."

Misato's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Shinji its so hard!"

"It'll feel good in a couple seconds."

"Ohhhhh, Shinji please, I can't take much more!"

"Don't worry it'll all be worth, I promise."

Asuka started getting red-faced.

"Ohhhhh, that's it! Right there! That's great!"

Misato's teeth ground as she drew her gun.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The pair burst into the apartment, Misato had her gun drawn as the pair suddenly froze to find the boy pilot with his elbow buried in the blond scientists back as she was laying face down on the floor. He was fully clothed. She was naked from the waist up, save for her bra, but lying on her shirt.

"Oh. Hi, Misato. Asuka." Ritsuko moaned as she tried to sit up, her shirt covering herself.

"Just what is going on here?" Misato demanded.

"Shinji was giving me a massage. Is there something wrong with that?" Ritsuko asked.

"You're doing it rather enthusiastically." Asuka grumbled to the boy.

"Ritsuko was tired and sore about the Eva tests." Shinji countered.

"That's not the point!"

"So, you're using Shinji for your own gain, huh?" Misato asked.

"First of all, he volunteered. I'm sure living with you had something to do with it."

"Well..." Misato grinned sheepishly as Asuka glared at her guardian in stunned silence. "I thought I'd be helping Shinji learn a new skill."

"One that benefits you?"

"Like you're complaining about his cooking, and cleaning, and massages?"

"At least I don't use him for slave labor!"

"Not after I broke him in for you!"

"So You Admit It!"

"Could we not argue about this?" Shinji asked.

The two women grumbled but stopped arguing.

"And here we thought you were putting the moves on Dr Akagi." Asuka smirked.

"I'd never do that!"

"Oh? I'm hurt, Shinji." Ritsuko pouted.

"ARGH!"

"You're right, he is easy to tease." Ritsuko smiled.

Shinji ended up making them all dinner that night, as a way to easy everyone's tension and forget this little incident and teasing him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was a week later and things had mellowed a little.

Shinji had offered to make Asuka her lunches, to help her out, which the redhead gratefully accepted. Shinji continued to cook, clean, and basically take care of Ritsuko's apartment. He did this as a means of repaying Ritsuko for her kindness, just as he had done for Misato. He played music for both Ritsuko and Chester, getting better with each practice. This was something Ritsuko encouraged.

Gendo had no opinion, or interest, in Shinji's new living arrangements when he got back. Despite that it was with the women he was having 'relations' with.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes: 

Originally I had planned for this to be a one-shot, but I got so into it I decided it was too much and just made it a two chapter story. And I AM going to make it two chapters, no more.

I started writing this story since there were not a lot of Shinji/Ritsuko stories out there. So I figured I'd give it a shot. The tricky part was coming up with something that the pair had in common in order to bring them together. After reading a couple other fanfictions, I got this idea.

I hope everyone doesn't mind, but I kinda like the idea of these two getting together, and I will make the second chapter a little more dramatic, tense, and in the end, happy.

That's just me.

Please read and review.

And now...OMAKE's!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Omake One

Shinji and Misato are waiting in front of the elevator. Both are silent, but given what had happened to Shinji just mere hours ago, meaning his battle against the 3rd Angel, it was understandable.

Suddenly, the elevator opened up and standing before them both was Gendo Ikari.

He glared at Shinji, cold and emotionless. A grim expression on his face. Of course he always looked like that. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Misato was worried that one of them would speak.

Before she knew it, Shinji's leg flew out, his foot striking Gendo's groin sharply.

"oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the older Ikari moaned like a little girl and collapsed to the ground, holding his crotch as the elevator doors closed and ascended to another floor in the complex.

Misato was just stunned as she looked at the boy.

"What? Like you didn't want to do that." Shinji smirked.

_I'm gonna like his kid_. Misato thought with a hidden smile. _Hmm, maybe I should have him move in with me._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2!

The Antarctic Sea...

"Once this place was filled with life, now it's a Sea of the Dead." Gendo said as he walked out onto the deck of the aircraft carrier that held the Lance of Longinus wrapped up in tarps.

"Perfect place for you." Fuyutsuki said as he walked up to Gendo from behind and suddenly pushes him off the aircraft carrier and right into the ice cold ocean.

"I can't swim!" the grim commander shouted and he tried to tread water.

"What's he crying about? The ships propeller will get him long before he drowns." the older man grinned as he walked back inside to his warm cabin.

(Like we didn't want to see this.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**BRUISES**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or the Eva series. (Story rewritten for personal reasons)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Chapter 2_

"How is he doing?" Ritsuko asked.

"Fine, for now. He just needs rest." the doctor said as he looked over Shinji's chart once again.

"Can I go and wait with him?"

"Uh...that shouldn't be a problem. He might not wake up anytime soon though. This was a pretty bad one."

"They all are." she said as she entered the room and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

She just sat and stared at the boy. _Yes, they are all like this_. She thought as she took out her notebook and started writing.

The 'they' that she was referring to, was the Eva's fight against the Angels.

The battle itself had been terrible. Both Asuka and Rei's Eva's were going to be down for at least two weeks, and the pair had sustained only minor physical damage themselves. Shinji, however, had suffered the most. He had destroyed the Angel by punching and shattering it's core, thus causing it to explode. Being within point-blank range of the blast, Shinji had caught the full force in both the chest and the head.

The doctors, constantly amazed at the Third Child's uncanny ability to survive such terrible battles, took all the necessary care they could. This was mostly done to appease Dr Akagi, who now had guardianship of the boy, and had demanded that Shinji receive the best care possible. After he had gotten out of surgery, he was taken to his normal room to rest up.

Ritsuko mentally berated herself for sending Maya down to check on Shinji first hand. She wanted to go herself. However, her primary responsibility was to make sure that Eva, not it's pilot, was well taken care of.

She gave the maintenance crews all the necessary instructions and got out as quickly as possible to go check on Shinji. That had lead to her current sitting position.

Ritsuko now had a brief glimpse as to what Misato went through every time Shinji piloted. She had never cared before, because it wasn't her concern. But now he was her responsibility and she wasn't going to fail him. Not after getting to know him so well over the last couple of weeks.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Two weeks later...)

Shinji had finally been released two days ago and was back living with Ritsuko. She had given him a couple days off from school to ensure that he was fully rested.

When Ritsuko got back home she was surprised to find Shinji playing his cello. She noticed Chester was curled up on the couch, on his back, his foot twitching absently. He was also purring contentedly as Shinji played.

It was after ten o'clock when she got in. She was dressed nicely, but held her jaw slightly with her right hand. The commanders 'affection' again. As she entered the apartment, her ears were assaulted by the soft and soothing sounds of Shinji playing a song she had never heard before. The melody reverberated through her body as she leaned against the wall, taking it all in. After such a trying and hard day, and evening, the music Shinji played was a welcome reward to what she had been through.

Shinji suddenly stopped playing as he turned around and saw Ritsuko standing in the walkway to the front door. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Ritsuko, are you alright?" he asked as she gently pushed off the wall to stand up.

"Uh..I'm fine, Shinji-kun." she said, giving him a light smile as she turned away from him.

"Someone hit you again." he said, noticing her bruise before she could hide it.

Ritsuko looked away. Almost ashamed.

"It was father, wasn't it." he stated.

It wasn't a question and she knew it.

"Yes." she said softly.

Shinji moved towards Ritsuko and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Ritsuko. I'm so sorry." he said softly as he tightened the embrace.

Ritsuko felt her heart lift as she gently wrapped her arms around the boy, her fingers running through his soft brown hair.

After several minutes, Ritsuko noticed that Shinji wasn't moving.

"Shinji?"

A loud snore emanated from the boy.

"Oh, for crying...Shinji!" she started laughing.

That 'woke up him' instantly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I guess I've been around Misato too long." he smiled weakly.

Ritsuko couldn't help but smile, she needed a laugh.

"I'll get the retinoid and the ice." he said as he released her and went into the kitchen.

A couple minutes later, Shinji had effectively covered the injured areas with enough healing cream.

_Hurt by the father, healed by the son_. Ritsuko thought as the boy cleaned up the table. But then a thought struck her. "Shinji-kun, why aren't you in bed?"

"Oh, I was waiting up for you." he said as he wiped his hands of the cream.

That puzzled her for a second. "Why?"

"I...uh, that is..." he said as he went over to the couch and pulled a carefully wrapped gift from behind it and brought it over to her. It was a medium sized box, like the kind you would put clothes in from a department store.

"Shinji-kun, what?" she asked, confused.

"Happy birthday, Ritsuko." He said with a smile.

_He knows? But where...well then again it's not a state secret. He could have easily found out from Misato_. "You...got me a gift?" she asked, obviously not expecting it.

"Of course. I wasn't sure anyone else remembered, so...here you go." he blushed as he handed the bo to her.

She carefully opened the neatly wrapped package, to reveal a lite pink sweater with a cute kitty cat on the front. She looked at the boy.

"It seemed appropriate." he smiled as Chester came up and nuzzled Shinji's leg.

_Not even his father remembered_. She smiled as she hugged the sweater tightly to her chest. Tears started to fall down her cheek.

"Ritsuko-san? Are you alright?" he asked, not expecting her to cry over this.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." she said, her eyes sparkling. "This is...the nicest gift anyone ever got me."

She pulled the boy into a warm hug, and just cried, crushing her sweater between them.

Shinji, being more than a little confused, did his best to cope with the situation, and just hugged her back. He had expected her to be at least happy, but not to the point of tears.

Nearly a half-hour later, Ritsuko was still holding Shinji. They had shifted around to where his back pressed against her front as she wrapped her arms lovingly around his chest, covering him with her new gift. They sat together on the couch, just enjoying the others company. After several minutes of silence, she spoke.

"I hate him you know. I hate your father." she whispered to him.

Somehow, Shinji wasn't too shocked to hear that. "I know. I'm not feeling too loved by him nowadays."

"I thought I was in love with him, but...now..." she tried to explain to him, rationalizing to herself at the same time.

"I know. Don't think about him." he suggested.

"I can't help it." she said, hugging him tighter.

"It'll only hurt you more. Try thinking of something else."

"Like what?"

A thought struck him. "Well, how about...Maya?"

That got her attention. "Maya? Lt. Maya Ibuki? My assistant?"

"Misato heard a rumor that she was in love with you."

That was unexpected. "WHAT? But that would mean that...Maya's a...a..."

Shinji turned around to face her and smiled.

"Oh...you!" she hugged him tighter, inadvertently wrapping her legs around him to neutralize any chance of escape. "You did that on purpose! Making me think that my assistant was a lesbian!"

"Like I said, I've been hanging around Misato too much." he laughed.

"Thank god I got you out of there when I did. Bad enough Asuka was abusing you, but Misato's influence might be worse."

The pair laughed for a few minutes until Ritsuko's thoughts turned serious.

"Shinji, can I ask you a question?" the blond asked as she loosened her grip on the boy.

"Sure, Ritsuko."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

The boy nearly fell off the couch at that.

"I only ask because I'm curious."

"Uh, I..."

"Tell you what: I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours. Alright?"

"Uh...okay."

"Okay. His name was Alexander Johnstone. We met in high school, but we didn't kiss until our senior year when we started dating. He was my first real kiss." she smiled briefly at the memory. "I don't really know what happened after that. He left to take a job in America. Haven't heard from him in years." she then turned back to Shinji. "Your turn."

Shinji stumbled through his thoughts for a few seconds. "It...it was..." he said, pausing rather long which was quickly wearing on Ritsuko.

"Come on, Shinji, it can't be that hard to remember." she urged.

"Well..."

"Have you been kissed by a girl?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who it was?"

"Oh, I remember it. It's just..."

"Well, who was it?" she probed. (Not like that!)

"...Asuka."

Ritsuko froze for a few seconds.

"ASUKA? Asuka Langley Sohryu? The Second Child? My God, Shinji, but you're a brave one! I mean...Asuka?"

"Yes."

"Well? Come on, tell me, how was it? Was it good? Was it short and simple? Was it long and drawn out?" she fired off questions rapidly. After hearing this, she had to have details.

"It was...memorable." he said simply.

Something about the way he said that didn't convince Ritsuko it was 'good'.

Her eyebrows knitted. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"She pinched my nose so I couldn't breath the whole time. It was a rather long kiss."

"Oh, my." the older woman said, doing a Kasumi Tendo impression as her jaw dropped. "That's... definitely memorable."

"But... not that good."

"I'll bet." she giggled. She pulled Shinji into a warm hug as her voice got soft again. "Shinji, I...I don't want to be alone right now."

"You're not alone. I'm here. So is Chester." he replied.

Ritsuko smiled. "That's not what...I meant...would you mind... sleeping with me?"

Shinji blushed. "You mean..."

"In the same bed, Shinji. Nothing else." she said with an amused smirk.

"Alright. You don't toss and turn, do you?" he suddenly asked her.

"Not that I know of. Why?" she queried.

"Well, Asuka does sometimes and..." he suddenly shut up and blushed.

"Since when do you sleep with Asuka?" she asked in a half-amused, half-accusing tone.

"Uh...well, it was...during our training for the 7th Angel." he explained to her.

Ritsuko thought back to that. "Ah. The synchronization drills. Misato actually had you sleeping together as well?"

"And eating, and brushing our teeth, and even bathing. Sort of."

Ritsuko could only sweat drop at the antics of her best friend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was awoken by the sounds of soft crying. He turned to his side and found the cries were coming from Ritsuko.

"Ritsuko?" he asked in a whisper, for some reason trying to be careful not to wake her.

"..why can't you care for me...love me...please..." she cried in her sleep.

Shinji leaned over to her and saw she had tears falling on her pillow. Not one to see another suffer like this, and reminiscent of Rei when he first met the injured blue-haired girl, he slid up to Ritsuko's side and carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind, crossing his arms around her stomach.

He kissed her shoulder, which seemed to calm her down a bit. She was wearing what the catalogue called a Sweet Dream. It was basically a gray Jersey and Lycra Crop Top and Capri Pants, which fit her body like a second skin yet was loose enough to allow her to breath. The thin straps of the Jersey made it easy for Shinji is touch her bare shoulders.

"It's alright Ritsuko-chan. I'll care for you, if you want." he whispered to her.

Her arms unconsciously tightened around his. She stopped crying, as a small smile came to her lips.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was nearly dawn as Shinji awoke to find that Ritsuko had shifted during the night, now facing the boy pilot. She smiled lightly at him.

"Shinji-kun?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, Ritsuko-chan?" he said with a slight blush at their closeness, staring into her green eyes.

"Do you...do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." he said without hesitation.

"Really?" she asked. She hadn't expected him to answer so quickly.

"Of course." he said, then looked at her nervously. "Can you keep a secret?"

_You'd be surprised_. She thought. "Sure." she answered.

"When I first met you and Misato, I...I thought I was in a modeling agency." he blushed brightly. "I never... told anyone that."

Ritsuko pulled him into a warm hug, a sparkle of a tear in her eye.

"Please don't tell anyone." Shinji said as he found his head buried between her neck and shoulder.

"I won't Shinji-kun. And thank you." she said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Even Misato?" he asked, blushing at the kiss. "She'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Well...maybe later...like a year later..."

Shinji opened his mouth to gasp, allowing Ritsuko to dive in and plant a rather passionate kiss on his lips.

Shinji felt her lips. They were so soft and warm to him, a warmth that felt like it was increasing. He did his best to kiss her back, the feelings driving him up the wall as he tightened his embrace on the attractive older woman.

_So much better than his father_. Ritsuko thought as she did her best to prolong the kiss. _And these are just his lips_. She added as she added her tongue.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was later in the day and Ritsuko had returned from the store after buying groceries. When she walked into the apartment, her ears were assaulted by the sounds of the Sarabande from Bach's _Suite for Cello_ in G major.

She recognized the piece with amazing quickness, slowly making her way to the living room where Shinji was sitting and playing his cello. As she watched him play, a strange, pleasant and almost orgasmic feeling pulsated through her body unexpectedly.

_What the hell was that_? She thought, finding herself leaning against the wall for support.

Her eyes locked on Shinji. He seemed like he was in a trance, his eyes closed as he gently and softly rocked side-to-side. His movements were careful and precise, like herself when she was trying to perfect the Magi systems with her computer. But the way he was holding it, the way he caressed the strings with the bow, it was like he was making love to it.

She saw Chester on the floor in front of Shinji. He was peacefully sound asleep, and if Ritsuko didn't know better, he had a plastered look of serenity on his face.

The piece continued, moving from the _Sarabande_, to the _Minuets_, to the _Gigue_. Shinji let the last note reverberate loudly through the room as he bowed the string, like he wanted it to hang in the air for as long as possible. Eventually the tremor fell to silence, as no one moved, afraid that they would shatter the serenity he had created. Ritsuko finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She blinked her eyes clear of the daze she unexplainedly found herself in, inhaling sharply for air as if trying to breath in the music itself.

"Shinji-kun." she spoke softly.

"Ritsuko-chan? Hi. I didn't hear you come in." Shinji smiled to his roommate.

"I...I was listening to you play. Where did you...HOW did you get so good at that?" she asked, obviously amazed.

"I've just been practicing. I don't know how I...come to think of it, I've never played that well before. It was strange. I just...felt inspired for some reason. Ever since this morning."

Ritsuko thought about that for a second. The only thing that had happened this morning that was out of the ordinary was...

_The kiss. My kiss inspired him? Damn! I didn't know I was that influential. Hmm. If one kiss makes him play like that...what would...STOP THAT! He's fourteen for crying out loud! He's not ready for that...yet. Kissing sure, maybe some tongue and a little necking, but not straight to 'a Misato'. God! _

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help you, just let me know." she smiled as him.

"Thank you, Ritsuko-chan." he smiled back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

NERV Headquarters...

"You're sleeping with Shinji-kun?" Misato shouted at the blond scientist on the Command Bridge.

"Yes. And he's much more talented than his father is." Ritsuko stated, in front of the whole bridge crew.

"I can't believe you!" she spat.

"I can't believe you're circulating a rumor that Maya's a lesbian."

The bridge crew stopped working, Maya herself turning a bright shade of red.

"Wha–what?" the short-haired lieutenant gasped.

"Rits, what are you talking about? I never said that!" Misato defended.

"Really? Shinji-kun said you told him about a rumor like that before he moved out."

She blushed. "He what? Oooooooh that boy! I'm gonna..."

But she never got the chance to finish as a very irritated tech jumped on her back. Her legs wrapped around her waist as her arms encircled her neck.

"Why are you spreading rumors like that about me? What did I ever do to you?" Maya demanded.

"ARGH! Get off me you crazy dike!"

"So It's True, you drunken sloozy!"

"Oh, that's it! You are so demoted!"

"Oh yeah?" Maya shouted as she grabbed Misato's breasts.

"HEY!"

"Geez! How do you stand up with these things?" she cried, holding on tightly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Hey, you're calling me a lesbian, so I'm just acting the part. But seriously, do you have an on-call chiropractor?"

"Forget demoted! You are SO **dead**!" Misato shouted as the pair started wrestling on the floor of the command bridge.

"Twenty bucks on Misato." Hyuga said.

"You're on." Aoba replied.

Back in the real world, Ritsuko smiled as her dream continued unabated.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(One week later...)

Gendo Ikari was by no means a fool. He had quickly found out about Ritsuko sleeping with Shinji. It wasn't clear if they were having sex, but seeing as how the young pilot was quickly becoming attached to the blond scientist, and his personal plaything, he decided to intervene.

He called Ritsuko to his office, saying he needed to speak with her about the Eva's new tests.

She knew it was a lie, but came anyway.

Gendo was straight to the point when she arrived.

"You prefer Shinji, don't you?" he asked.

Ritsuko knew what he was actually asking her. "Yes, I do."

"May I ask why?"

She saw no reason to lie. "For one thing, he's a giver. He's gentle...and kind...and considerate. He doesn't think about himself. He doesn't hurt me. He's concerned for my happiness, my needs. He asks nothing for himself and only seeks to make me a better person. That's why!"

That seemed to be all that Gendo needed to hear. He pressed the intercom and ordered Section 2 to bring 'his son' to his office. Ritsuko was confused about that when she heard it.

Shinji entered the large office. Despite that he was the commander's son, he had never been in this dark and intimidating room. Gendo dismissed the guards.

After the door closed, Gendo turned to the pair. "Recent events have come to light. Therefore, it is by my authority that I hereby order you to have no contact with each other, whatsoever, except for official NERV operations. Do you understand?"

"But what about Shinji-kun? He needs a place to stay!" Ritsuko protested.

Gendo hadn't missed her rather affectionate use of his name. "He will move back in with Captain Katsuragi and Pilot Sohryu." he replied coldly.

"You can't expect him to live in that abusive environment!"

"I expect him...to do his job: fight the Angels. That is what he is here for. If he can't even do that, then I have no use for him."

"But living with Misato has had detrimental effects on Shinji-kun's mental and physical health. To say nothing of his piloting abilities." Ritsuko continued to protest.

"He will either learn to adapt and defend himself, or he will die. It's as simple as that," Gendo told the pair.

Fear was welling up inside Shinji once again. Not at his being told to got back and live with Misato and Asuka, but from the fact he was being ordered away from Ritsuko. In the short months he had lived with her, he had found her to be more comforting and accepting, and even encouraging, than Misato had.

(He still considered Misato a good person, but to him, Ritsuko was better. At least she didn't drink to excess, drive like a lunatic, tease him repeatedly, or traipse around in her underwear on purpose)

"How can you say such things?" Ritsuko shrieked at the callous man, causing his to break his train of thought.

Gendo snorted in amusement.

"You're his father, aren't you?" the blonde asked, moving towards him.

Gendo's backhand across Ritsuko's cheek resonated throughout the large room with a loud slap.

"Know your place, you stupid whore."

Shinji reacted before he knew what was happening. He knew about his father's abuse towards her in the past, and he hadn't been there to stop it. But he was here now. An overwhelming sense of rage took him and he charged at the bearded abuser, no longer seeing his father, catching him in the stomach with his shoulder and knocking him down.

The adrenaline rush was enough to make a dent in the man, but he was able to recover and grabbed the boy, lifting him up and throwing him down into the floor. Shinji tried to stand up, giving Gendo a good opportunity to enforce his wishes.

"I find it difficult to believe you are truly my son!" the commander shouted as he kicked the poor boy hard in the ribs, dropping him down to his stomach.

Ritsuko had shaken off her slap and had raised up as Shinji had tackled the commander. She threw herself onto his back in an attempt to stop him, but only ended up getting tossed towards his desk. She landed hard on the lacquered surface, the momentum carrying her over the side and crashing into the chair behind the desk.

"Stupid witch! I'll deal with you in a minute." he stated as he went back to kicking Shinji in the gut.

He continued this for a full minute, moving along his body, from his arm to his chest, his stomach, and down to his legs.

He paused for a minute to catch his breath.

"Have you learned your place yet, boy!" he shouted as he kicked Shinji onto his back, ready to stomp on his groin.

"Stop It!" Ritsuko shouted, emerging from behind the desk with a 9mm in her hand. She aimed the gun at the cold man and moved to where she was practically between him and Shinji.

_The gun under my desk. Let that be a lesson to me._ Gendo thought as he casually walked towards him. "Put the gun down Ritsuko. You know you're not going to use it."

"I will. Not get back!" she shouted, her voice wavering a little, her hands shaking.

"I don't think so." he said as he walked up to her, noticing her shaking.

He grabbed it from her fingers with his right and backhanded her across the face with his left. That sent her to the ground next to Shinji. He then leveled his gun at the blond woman. "I think it's time for you to die, you traitorous slut!"

Shinji again found his strength and darted in front of Ritsuko, intent on blocking the bullets path to the blond scientist.

"I won't let you!" Shinji shouted as Ritsuko threw her arms around him.

"Then, goodbye, Shinji."

Gendo pulled the trigger back as hard as he could. The hammer fell and the bullet exploded from the chamber.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Five years later...

"I don't know why you come here every year." the woman said as the man placed a rose on the gravestone.

"To pay my respects." he said to her.

"Respects!" she scoffed. "I still don't know how you can do that. He cared nothing for you."

"I know that. I do this because its right. To reaffirm my faith, and hope."

"Shinji-kun, he was a cruel, heartless, unfeeling, manipulative, genocidal madman. If his gun hadn't been jammed and backfired, it would be you lying in that grave."

"I know, Rits-chan. A strange act of fate saved my life, and took my fathers instead."

_Not fate. Good thing I got to that gun before I let Gendo 'take' it from me. _

Ritsuko noticed that Shinji had gotten more comfortable calling Gendo his father once again. There was nothing in him that was spiteful, or hateful, or laced with venom. Hate wasn't something that Shinji held on to. Sometimes, she wished she could let it go as well.

It was only one of the many things she loved about him.

It had been five years since that fateful day. Gendo's gun had backfired, the recoiled bullet exploding from the chamber and imbedding itself in his forehead, shattering his glasses at the rim. With Gendo gone of course, the scenario was compromised. SEELE tried to initiate Third Impact, but thanks to Ritsuko giving the UN all the information Gendo had collected on them, their plans were quashed. The Eva's were put into mothballs, NERV was turned back into a research facility it had once been, and both Shinji and Ritsuko had stayed together ever since.

They grew closer after that incident, and a year later, made it official the only way their hearts knew. They had been married for a year now, once Shinji had become of legal age, and were living a good life. The only thing Ritsuko hated, was the reminder of her bastard ex-lover.

"I know you hate coming here with me, Rits-chan." he said as he stepped back so he was standing next to her. "But I'm glad you're here."

She took his hand and held it tightly. "I'm only here for you, Shinji-kun. Not him." she frowned. "There are some things I just can't let go of. Things he's done that I can't stop hating him for." she closed her eyes as tears fell down her face once more.

Shinji turned to the brown-haired woman and pulled her into a warm hug. "I know, Rits-chan. I know." he kissed her cheek softly as he rubbed her back soothingly. A while back she had let her dyed blond hair fade, reverting it back to it's regular brown. Shinji thought she still looked beautiful.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and just held him. Tightly. As if afraid he was going to fade away from her.

_She's lost so much in her life. Father gave her nothing but hate. One day she'll be free of that pain, and beyond that I'll still be here for her_.

"I'm here, Rits-chan. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." he whispered softly into her ear.

Ritsuko pulled back and gently caressed Shinji's face with her hands. She kissed his lips softly, but with no less passion. He returned the kiss, savoring her taste. Their lips pressed tighter together as their fervor grew.

_God! So different from his father. So kind, and warm, and caring, and patient, and honorable. Young he may be, but I know he's the right one_.

"I love you, Shinji-kun."

"And I love you, Rits-chan." he said, nuzzling her nose with his. "Come on. I think we've been here long enough." he whispered.

"You're right, anata. Let's go home."

The pair walked out of the cemetery, holding each other tightly as they did.

All the way home, Ritsuko mused at how consumed by her hatred she would have been, had Shinji not been there for her. It would have driven her insane.

Had Shinji not come into her life when he did, there would be no way of telling where she would have ended up. He was the only stable linchpin in her life. The only real reason she even tried to live. He completed her in ways she didn't know were missing, in ways his own father couldn't compare. Only one of many reasons she loved him like she did.

_I think I'll wear that Red Spanish Lace Dress for him tonight_. She thought with a sultry smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I first got the idea to do this fic because there weren't too many ShinjiRitsuko fictions out there, so I figured I give it a shot.

It's not that Ritsuko's a bad person. In a way, she's more like a victim, which was the premise that I used in this story. She and Shinji having something in common that everyone can accept and even sympathize with.

Also, I don't know if retinoid cream, ice and crushed vitamin C actually work for bruises. But I have heard that these help the purple bruising disappear.

The Spanish Lace Dress is a 2 Piece Spanish Rose Lace Long Dress with Satin Ribbon Lace Up the Sides. It includes G-String and is featured on the website (I think that's the right address)

I hope everyone liked this story, and the ending, and I look forward to your reviews.

MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"So, you prefer Shinji, do you?" Gendo asked.

"Yes, I do." Ritsuko replied.

"May I ask why?"

"Well for one thing, he doesn't use Hand Puppets."

"Do you know how long it took me to sew those?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2!

"It's been three years, since we were last here," Gendo Ikari said to his son.

Shinji and Gendo were at the graveyard, the young boy kneeling in front of one of the identical grave markers belonging to Yui Ikari, holding a bouquet of flowers.

Shinji placed the flowers right in front of the marker and continued kneeling in front of it.

"I just don't believe that my mom is really resting here. I don't even remember her face." Shinji said.

"Burying memories is man's way of surviving," Gendo said to his son. "But there are some things a man should never forget. Yui taught me that one, irreplaceable thing, Shinji. That is the reason I come here, to confirm that commitment."

Shinji didn't really understand why, but he didn't believe him. He stood up, but he kept his eyes on his mother's grave. "You don't have a picture of her?"

"No photographs. Even this grave is an artifice. Nothing remains."

Shinji sighed. "It's like my teacher said, you cast everything away."

"Everything is kept in my heart. I'm satisfied with that."

They both stared in silence at Yui's grave. The silence was broken when a NERV aircraft came down from the sky, the noise from its jet engines shaking the ground beneath Shinji's feet.

Gendo looked at the aircraft. "Our time is up," he said. "I'm leaving now." He walked towards the landing craft.

"Oh, father?"

"Yes?"

Shinji grabs one of the grave markers out of the ground, not his mothers, and uses it like a bat to hammer his father in the stomach.

"This Is For Abandoning Me!"

WHACK! Gendo tumbled to the ground.

"This Is For Not Caring About Me!"

WHAM! To the knees.

"This Is For Killing My Mom!"

BAM! To the right shoulder.

"This Is For Cloning My Mom!"

CRACK! To the right side gut.

"This Is For Using Rei To Trick Me Into Piloting!"

BOOM! To the temple.

"This Is For Sticking Me With A Psycho German Roommate!"

WHAM! To the chest.

"This Is For Screwing Ritsuko..."

CRACK! To the groin.

"And Her Mother!"

WHACK, WHACK, WHACK! To his spine.

Off to the side, the two NERV pilots just watched the beat-down.

"Shouldn't we help him?" the co-pilot said.

"He doesn't pay us enough for that, cheap bastard." the pilot replied as he turned his face away, missing the commander cry like a little girl.

(Gendo bashing at it's best!)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3!

We have captured Commander Gendo Ikari! Give us ten million dollars or we will kill him. the terrorist/kidnapper shouted.

The NERV crew looked at each other with a questioning look. Then they smiled.

"Keep him." Misato said casually.

WHAT? Gendo growled.

"You want ten million for that bastard? That's too much." Asuka grumbled.

"Yeah, we can barely cover the cost of disposing of those dead Angels." Hyuga said.

"Not to mention the repair costs for the city." Aoba said.

"And then there's the payments for the equipment upgrades, and the weapons ammunition, and the media cover ups, power needed to run the Eva's..." Ritsuko said, going over the list on her clipboard.

Look we're serious! We'll kill him! the terrorist said.

"How about we PAY you ten million to kill him?" Ritsuko said.

"Now that's worth the price." Hyuga said.

"Seriously." Aoba said.

"I'll pitch in." Maya cried.

You can't be serious! the terrorist balked.

"He is a rat bastard." Fuyutsuki said.

"A ruthless commander." Misato said.

"A heartless father." Shinji said.

"Lousy in bed." Ritsuko mumbled.

Several eyes averted to the doctor.

"Can we pay in installments?" Rei asked.

Rei? Gendo asked in shock.

Installments? the terrorist asked.

"Yeah. We'll give you a million dollars right now, and you mail us back something of his. A foot, or a hand, maybe." Ritsuko explained.

"And can we have a video tape of you doing the cutting?" Asuka asked.

I thought we were supposed to be making demands of them? a second terrorist asked.

Man, they really must hate this guy. a third terrorist said.

Yeah, we should have captured The Third Child, or one of the computer techs. 

I am the Commander of NERV! Gendo shouted.

"Oh, sorry, commander, there's an Angel approaching. We'll get back to you, hold on to him!" Misato said as the screen went dead.

Suddenly, the screen came back up. It was Rei.

"Oh, and commander? You should know...I am boffing your son. Bye." the albino said as she shut off the screen.

Only the terrorists were able to hear the wailing screams of the man everyone 'once' feared as the screen went dead.


End file.
